You're Still the One
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Trish is Going to leave the WWE to Retire and Marry her Boyfriend but what will happen when she finds out Jeff is Back? Who does Trish's Heart belong to?


**You're Still the One**

**Chapter 1**

_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that have hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
If I could turn back_

**Jeff's POV:**

Did you ever make a big mistake. One that would hurt many people in your life. Well I did. I hurt the people I cared about the most in the world. One of those people is my Brother, Matthew Hardy. The other, was my Ex-Girlfriend, Trish Stratus.

Yeah, me and Trish were a couple. We got together before Vince decided on pairing us up together. We were very close behind the scenes of WWE, we just clicked, and one night, it happened. Me and Trish became more then friends. We were so happy, so very happy.

I loved her very much, she was and still is my life. But like the dumbass I am, I made the mistake of using drugs, which made me lose my job , and lose the love of my life Trish. Supposedly I changed when I was on drugs, Matt and I had a huge fight, which caused a big blow up, with us and our Father, and then Trish and I broke up. She said words that were hurtful and I said words to her that were hurtful. I remember so clearly, that the last time I saw Trish, she was crying.

I was so pissed off at the world. I don't know why I went to drugs, oh yeah I know why, my best friend was killed by a drunk driver, it sent me over the edge, and I went to drugs. I know stupid Jeff. Believe me I cursed and cussed myself for a long time, but now I am clean and healthy.

Me and Matt are in a better relationship now, and Vince called me and asked if I wanted to come back to the WWE , of course I accepted right away, but I had to swear to him, no drugs, if He caught me on the show with drugs, I would lose my WWE job forever. Forever. Well I agreed, I hate Drugs, they are addicting and deadly, and I was stupid to get lost in them, making me lose the things that mattered most to me.

But I wish I could turn back time, because if I could, I would go back, and make me still be with Trish, I still love her and want her back, I can't wait to get back to Raw to see her, I just pray she gives me a second chance...

**Meanwhile**, **Trish's Hotel Room...**

Trish walked back and forth in her hotel room. She just got the news from her best friend Torrie Wilson, that Vince offered Jeff Hardy a job here in the WWE. Trish was pacing because she never thought this day would happen. Trish sighed. Next week at Unforgiven she was suppose to retire, and start her life with her fiance.

Trish loved Ron with all her heart, he was her high school sweetheart after all. But, Jeff still had part of her heart, and this was so frustrating, she had decisions to make. Vince even implied that it was okay if Trish changed her mind about retiring, and then he told her Jeff was coming back.

Trish: Damn you Vince(she whispered)

She was chewing on her nails, she immediately stopped that though, she hadn't done that in years and now she was starting that bad habit once again. She had a big decision. She glanced down at the diamond ring she was wearing, she promised Ron that she would retire, and they would wed at the end of this month, but now, how could she consider all of that when, Jeff was coming back.

Trish shook her head, and grinned, what the hell was she thinking, Ron was the love of her life, not Jeff. She sighed, as she came across a picture of her and Jeff, it was so cute, they were swimming and Jeff held on to her and Matt took the picture of them.

Trish realized in her heart she had to make a decision, if she would leave WWE and get married, no more Jeff, but she didn't want to hurt Ron either, What was a girl to do.

Trish: God forgive me for whatever I decide, I don't know what to do, Wrestling is my life, the Fans mean the world to me, maybe I shouldn't retire but then , Ron will leave me, he said if I Don't retire, its over, he wants the Family, the Marriage, a wife,all of that, and I do to, Maybe its best I leave(Trish whispered)

She sighed, once again she was in a predictament, she had no idea what she would do, but first she had to get through Raw and then Unforgiven, but would she be retiring and getting married? Trish had no answer to that question she just decided to get to bed and see what happens at Raw tomorrow night, maybe her answer will be answered tomorrow, who knew... Tomorrow Trish would find out, until then, it was off to dream world...


End file.
